bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adam Restling/Archive 1
Re: Yammy's Release Command Sorry to jump in but just so you know, Twocents is on holiday and so I decided to respond to your query as part of my role as a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. It appears to me that the user who reverted your edit did so in good faith. There was no indication that it was malicious in any way shape or form. As such, there is no issue here. In addition, the change you made would have been reverted by someone. Maybe even me. You can't just change the release command just like that. If you believe the release command is in error, please first raise an issue on Yammy's Talk page. This is because Yammy's release has been translated differently by almost every single scanlator. Destroy came from Sleepyfans and that's what most fans know it as. As such, it is best to talk about it on the talk page before changing. When a consensus is reached on the talk page, then the admins are likely enforce your change. Otherwise, users will continue to revert it but in good faith. If you wish to discuss this issue further, please don't hesitate to leave a comment either on the committee page or my talk page. Thank you. Tinni 09:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :... ok, that's never happened to me before. Yes there are some very strict protocols here. All to keep speculation, fanfiction and other otherwise erroneous information out of the wiki. Tinni 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Adam Restling. Tinni is away on a break for awhile, so I will take over here for her, I am the Fukutaicho on the Committee. I have left u a message on Yammy's Talkpage. OK, if u have any questions, just ask me. Minato 20:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Talk Kido Hey Adam. I don't know how good u are with Kanji and Japanese language, but there is a discussion that needs to be settled and u might be the only person here who can. Its located here Talk:Kidō. Its number 23 on the list and its labeled Bakudō 73: Tozanshō and Bakudō 26: Kyakko. If u can help or can't thanks eitherway. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dude, u r awesome. As far as I'm concerned u'or edits and deciphers r bang on. I will look into both, but i'm pretty sure the others will agree. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 04:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Hey if your good at the japanese translation then we have needed a translation for Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨) since it was presented and no one has cracked it as of yet. Salubri 05:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yamamoto Hey seeing as your good at this i wanted to ask another one. Yamamoto has a name that is quite confusing as its three rather then the normal two. Someone came up with a very original reason for that but we haven't really been able to confirm for certain. The general idea is that Genryūsai is not a name so much as its a honorific. There is a little conversation on his talk page to better understand. But if you can help at that would be great thanks. Salubri 07:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks your an awesome help.Salubri 08:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edits Well from what I understand Twocents made the point of templates as this translation |'"Destroy"'|ブチ切れろ|buchikirero. When you changed it to a numbered |1 |2 template which we don't use on this site at all. As for copyrighted material thats a larger issue and i dont wanna give you a definite answer on that because the information on here is for all purposes solely belonging to Tite Kubo we just put it up in a encyclopedia like format. We dont change it to fit are standards other then having it in western format. We try to stick as much as we can to the original material. Any material you take off here use at your own risk though there is a fan fiction bleach wiki using kubo material and there own but that nots official but online stuff. Salubri 07:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well dont be discouraged just make sure your watchful of the policies and manuel of style on the wiki. But yea get back to me about Yamamoto as soon as you can. Salubri 07:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Wrong Template Hey Adam. I am currently discussing the Template Problem here. Forum:Translation Template. Maybe Arrancar109 can help us as we both used the wrong Template. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 07:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kanji Needed Hey Adam, I hate to keep asking u, but u r the only one here with good translation skills. We need Kanji for Jirobo Ikkanzaka's Tsunzakigarasu. Also it is translated to mean splitting crow. If that translation is incorrect, can u please correct it. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks Adam. I will make sure all the info u presented is added correctly. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) LOL I am the same. Also don't worry about cluttering up my talkpage, I keep archieves of my talks and discussions. Feel free to ask me anything as I am here alot. While I am on the subject I responded to Talk:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, but no action was taken. I asked a question regarding whether any Kanji needed to be dropped as, well u wil see once ther. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Yamamoto's "not a name" section on his talk page isn't closed, unless u meant close which is what I think u might have meant. At anyrate just thought i'd tell u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Video Game Techniques I'm in need of your assistance. Since I saw you helping out on translations, I need your help in translating a few things. I've been trying to improve the video game articles, but I don't know Japanese. I need the names a few techniques translated. If you are willing to help, then let me know. Thank you. Arrancar109 03:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I still haven't progressed far in the game, but the names of the techniques I need to have translated are Rasen, Rengoku, Ryūkyū Zesshō, and Kokyū Zesshō. I haven't beaten the game yet (and the circumstances achieving each technique depends on certain actions done). Essentially, Rasen is an ability of Matsuri Kudo's Shikai, and Ryūkyū Zesshō is an ability of her Bankai. Rengoku is an ability of Fujimaru Kudo's Shikai and Kokyū Zesshō is an ability of his Bankai. I'm not sure what Rasen and Rengoku do, but User:Grimmjow2 might, so you may have to ask him (assuming it's necessary for you to do the translations). The Zesshō techniques are listed on their pages already. Anyway, all we need for each technique (for now) is the kanji and what the technique translates to. I'll put them up when the time comes. Thanks again. Arrancar109 08:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I know in Naruto, he has a move called Rasengan (spiralling sphere, 螺旋丸). I don't know which word the 'Rasen' part equates to, or which kanji is correct, or if this is even on the right lines, but I hope it helps. TomServo101 13:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) He only knows what the techniques do; I doubt he know the Kanji. If there's someone else who's played the Japanese version of the game, they'd know, but I am unaware of anyone here who has. Also, the original inconsistent translations of their Zanpakuto and their release commands were given by a user who did play it before it was even considered in North America; however, that user hasn't been around for a long time, so I doubt he can provide any help on this. And also, "Kudo" (not "Kudō") came from the official site's spelling (the site was in Japanese, but had English spellings too); it doesn't have the "-ou" thing for anyone (Shihoin, Toshiro, Sojiro, etc), so that's why that was romanized the way it was initially. Arrancar109 16:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, unfortunately the English version of the game has no kanji, so I'm not of much help in that department. But I have completed the game and Fujimaru has access to both techniques; "Rengoku" and "Rasen", though this could be attributed to the fact that they're twins. Grimmjow2 22:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Spanish? Adam I kno u r busy, but I need some help. The new manga has left alot of people asking questions about Tosen. Grillar Grillo, was translated to mean Chirping Crickets. After looking for some answers I found Grillar means Corscuate and Grillo means... Grillo?. Well, I don't know how good u r with spanish and this isn't a priority thing. This part is a little more in need of. Suzumushi Hyakushiki Grillar Grillo is what Tosen said. We have concluded that Suzumushi Hyakushiki is some sort of release command like Suzumushi Tsushiki, Enma Korogi as Enma Korogi is his Bankai's name and Suzumushi Tsushiki means Cricket Final Form. So Suzumushi Hyakushiki means Cricket ?????? whatever that word means. Could u tell me what Hyakushiki means? Thanks a bunch dude. I bet when u brought up Yammy's page u didn't realize u would be this busy so fast did u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Translation I'm so sorry to bother you with more translation questions, but you seem to have some grasp of the Japanese language (whereas I, and many other users, have none). On Talk:Shinji Hirako someone asked a question about the literal translation of Shinji's Zanpakutō. I thought you might be able to help. Just whenever you get some time. I really appreciate your contributions to this wiki! It's nice to have someone who's so helpful with these questions around. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 02:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Adam! I went ahead and made the change you suggested. Not knowing any Japanese myself (and some days, feeling like I barely know English) it's easy to be at the mercy of the scanlators. I appreciate your assistance! And I'm sorry I wasn't able to be on earlier, but it looks like the category was deleted already. :) Let me know if I can assist with anything else! [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Resurrección Hey Adam just wanted to say thanks. U seem to have a good grasp for what the abilities used in Bleach r and u'or speculation is better then most. U also have a very high I.Q. I kinda picture as a real life Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. Can I ask u to look at this real quick. Talk:Resurrección#Resurrecci.C3.B3n_translations. I am not sure what this guy is asking, but translation of Kanji has been brought up. This is not a priority thing by any means. Just whenever u can get around to it. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Adam. I saw u'or Question and went ahead and undid the Category to u'or page. That Category doesn't(didn't) actually exist so there wasn't any harm done. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ahh! Thanks for the help with the Zoom feature. Now I can actually see the Kanji! Tho I doubt it will help. :) XD! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You maybe right about how he wants to show the difference from an average resurreccion. I guess we will see. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Momo Hinamori Hey Adam I have another favor to ask. Can u get the raw Kanji used from this page and see if the scanslation "Burst" is correct? Besides the translation we need the Kanji from that chapter, if it is different. Manga:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/18/ Also, this Kanji (弾け, hajike), is supposed to mean Snap. Are the raws from the above link the same as the raws of this next link? http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/101/10/ Basically, I am asking if Snap and Burst use the same Kanji, like Sing and Cry? Also, I would like to kno if the Raw Kanji from these two different pages r the same or if there has been a scanlation error. I apologize for these links being to the English translated Manga. I don't kno where the Raw Manga can be found. Besides, its probably on a website thats in japanese and I wouldn't be able to read anything. (LOL) Thanks Adam. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 08:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ahh. OK thanks Adam for getting that done so fast. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey adam i know you have stated that your a bit lazy but despite that your contributions to the site regarding translation are amazing and i wanted to say thanks. On top of that i was wondering whether or not you would consider being the sites official translator as we run into a numerous amount of problems regarding to raws and translation mix ups by the chapter translators. Now im not entirely sure what we can give you as far as advancement or important title but i can see about working on something depending on what you want to contribute to the site as it would have to be discussed with the other admin. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) No i completely understand your point. The type of translating you have been doing is what i was referring too. But in any case if your unfamiliar feel free to ask me. I can take you under my wing and you can be my protege lol. But really ive been here since like 2008 most of the core character articles i created myself and trust me its all new we just advance as we go along. How the main page currently looks and all the code writing required and templates was hard but by trial and error i taught myself how. That sidebar on the left i couldnt figure it out at all it was smaller and hand barely anything but the basic but after a week i learned and got it to how it currently is. So if you unsure of how anything works i can teach you. Also if you click under topics in the sidebar under community that also informs you as well on the policy and manuel of style as well as allows you to communicate with the wiki as a whole. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Tosen Hey Adam if you can do us a favor again there has been debate about the order of names and release commands on Tosen since he first released in battle. Yet we have been somewhat stumped on this. From Tosen is basically goes like this. His Zanpakuto is *Suzumushi (清虫, Cricket) His first technique release command is : "Cry" (鳴け, nake) His Second technique: Suzumushi Nishiki (二式, Cricket 2nd Movement) Benihikō (清虫式紅飛蝗, Crimson Flying Locusts): release command is "Smash His Limbs" (四肢を潰すよ, shishi o tsubusu yo) Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki (终式, Cricket Final Form) Enma Kōrogi (閻魔蟋蟀, Devil Cricket) Suzumushi Hyakushiki (鈴虫百式, Cricket Hundredth Ceremony) Resurrección: Grillar Grillo (狂枷蟋蟀 グリジャル・グリージョ, Gurijaru Gurījo; Spanish for "Chirping Cricket,"Japanese for "Lunatic Shackles Cricket") The issue is where do the cricket forms on top actually go? what are they? What are the actual release commands? what are the actual technique names? Is one go before or after the other? are they all one word or what?We need to know because the conflict wont seem to end. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Help with a Bleach game Hey, if you have time, I was wonder if you can help us out with this little problem: Forum:Bleach:_Hanatareshi_Yabou. Basically there is no information available online in english but plenty in Japanese so if you can translate whatever you can of it that would be really helpful. Of course I understand if this is not of interest to you. Thanks whichever way and happy holidays. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow... just... wow. My guess was pretty damn close about Bansui. I seriously thought he might have been some sort of researcher, but I didn't really think I'd be that close to the mark. Anyway, thanks for the help on getting some info translated on the game. Out of curiosity, what was your guess before you got started on translating his profile? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty understandable to see it that way, since it's been that way with a few villains in the movies and the anime-only arcs. Heck, Arturo pretty much fits that bill, but sometimes a game-exclusive character can be interesting. It depends on how well the character is developed before the game itself is released. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for translation Bleach 387. At least I am assuming Riesling is you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey We need your help again for sajin komamura's bankai name is the kanji, romanji and english translation accurate at all. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King) [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well hopefully people will google things before they decide to open-up a new topic demanding explanation. But I think things are fine the way they are. It seem clear the Kubo is drawing from a wide variety of sources to enrich his world. We'll just tackle problems as they come-up, if they come-up. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) While you're still here, assuming if you're not busy, can I request another translation? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, it has to do with Seigen Suzunami's page. First of all, it's his Zanpakuto, Shiden (紫電). We have it labeled as "Violet Lightning", but I'm not entirely sure that this translation is correct or not (though, it seems probable, given that his Zanpakuto is an electricity-type). Secondly, we need to re-check the release command, which is "uchisuero" (打ち据えろ). We have the command translated as "Beat Down", but honestly, this translation itself makes me question if this is right or not (it was likely given by the same guy who initially translated Kotōmaru and Ryūjōmaru). So if it's not too much trouble, can you please check them? Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if this is not in the right place, but I also do know a little Japanese, which, I believe, is enough to help out. I do kow that in Chinese, Shiden reads (紫电), or Zǐ Diàn, which, if you separate the characters, reads "Purple Electric". Same in Japanese. Together, they read Shiden. The translation, therefore, is a little off, but mostly correct. Additionally, uchisuero is a combination of the root uchi-, which means to strike, hit, or knock, and a misconception of the word sueru, which means to set or to squat/sit down.Ryūketsu Namida 04:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Adam. And yeah, it was really more of the release command than it was the Zanpakuto, but the Zanpakuto names for Ryūjōmaru and Kotōmaru were wrong before you came, so I figured we should double check Shiden just to be sure. And yeah, "Beat Down" always seemed too... slang to be a proper translation, especially given Bleach's settings, so I figured it needed to be checked out. Yeah, "Strike Down" sounds more accurate, and, IMO, actually sounds better (MUCH less slang than "Beat Down"). I think we can go with that one. Thanks again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Wishing You a Happy New Year. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I wish you a Happy New Year as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC)